


Daddy's Little Bimbo

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Daddyverse [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cam Show, Comedy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drag, Drug Use, F/M, Feminization, Fetish, Football, Fraternities & Sororities, Kinks, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Partying, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kyle Broflovski, bimbo stan, bimbofication, college student stan, non binary character, professor kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh is the star quarterback for USC with a bright future ahead. The big game against their rival school is coming up and the NFL is sending scouts out to watch him, unfortunately, Stan faces a roadblock, his English professor, Kyle Broflovski. Thanks to no pass no play Stan is left in peculiar position, one that has him becoming his stuck up professor's fetish fantasy to get a passing grade.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Series: Daddyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. No Pass, No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to add another story to what I am dubbing Daddyverse (the MCU for Daddy kink fics). Daddy's Little Princess will continue along with other fics! Let me know if this is something you would like to see more of with a kudos or comment! I am going to be focusing on updating fics that are already up here after uploading this one, so, ones you want to see new chapters of please let me know!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Better, faster, stronger, that was always something he always told himself when he felt like he was about to pass out. Football was all about pushing his body to the limit, going farther and farther until you broke. He had gone too far before, exhausted himself to passing out, over extending, and being sore for days upon days. But, that was life, that was the cards he was handed and if he wanted to get into the NFL he had to be the best.

Stan Marsh was a college sophomore attending the University of Southern California. He had managed to get a full ride thanks to playing football at his tiny high school in South Park, Colorado. That was good for him because honestly he never considered himself very smart. The only thing he was told he was ever good at was football. He played quarterback position, and, unlike a lot of guys on his team, he wasn’t as bulky as them. Sometimes it was kind of embarrassing that he had such a feminine figure. He got teased for it by teammates and his friends. It wasn’t his fault he had a small waist and…well…a pretty large perky ass.

He took in a deep breath as they were finally finished with practice. He removed his helmet and ran fingers through his dark locks, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“Marsh, looking good out there!” His coach cried out before going over to the brunette. “But, we need to talk, listen kid; you know we have a no pass no play policy, right?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah…of course…” Stan said, having a bad feeling of where this was going.

“Your English professor talked to me, said you’re failing.” He said, shaking his head.

Stan groaned, knowing it had to be Professor Kyle Broflovski. That guy hated him and would never give him a fucking break! He was always on his ass, making him feel like a fucking moron, and, whenever he graded his papers he always wrote that he had to talk to him after class. He talked to him more than any other professor he had!

He realized he was spacing out and his coach was waiting for an answer. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Can you just…I don’t know…bribe him or something?” Stan asked, tapping his foot on the ground. “I can’t miss the big game against Notre Dame; everyone is going to be there! My parents are going to be there! The scouts will be there!”

“I know that Marsh, and, I tried, but, Broflovski is one of the few people around here who doesn’t like cash bribes. I guess that holier than thou attitude of his isn’t an act. So, you need to fucking pass your next test and start getting that grade up. We can get you a tutor and you can try and talk to him yourself if you want.”

“He hates me…I doubt he would want to do anything to help me.” Stan said with a sigh.

“Well, you need to figure something out Marsh or you’re missing that game.” The coach said, before patting the brunette on the back.

“Shit…” Stan said to himself. What was he going to do? He couldn’t miss this game…this was his shot! He had nothing else but football… He moved to grab his phone and looked at the time. If he ran he might be able to meet with Professor Broflovski before his office hours were over. Quickly packing up his things, not even worrying about showering, he started to run towards the faculty building.

~*~*~*~

Heidi Turner was Professor Broflovski’s grad student and she clung to him like a barnacle. It was obvious why she had such a thing for him, they were rather similar. Both were stuck up, both reveled in being the smartest person in the room, and both seemingly hated his guts.

“Heidi…” He said, watching as the girl looked up from her computer at the desk in front of the professor’s office.

Heidi sighed as she looked up, raising an eyebrow and looking the jock up and down with a frown. “Stan, what can I do for you? I didn’t see you on the list of students who were to meet with him.” She said, tapping tastefully manicured nails on the desk.

“I don’t have an appointment…but..I really need to see Professor Broflovski.” Stan said, watching as the girl let a small smirk cross her glossy lips.

“Oh…I know exactly what this is about. I heard you were failing his class.” Heidi said, chuckling a little. “You’re trying to save your ass so you can play in the game next week. Well, your coach already showed up here and tried to beg him for a passing grade so, I doubt you could do any better.” She said. “You could always try studying. I mean, I know you’re so busy with parties and throwing a little ball around but, you might actually learn something if you tried.”

Stan felt his lips purse at that. He always got that, he was just the dumb jock who coasted by on everything, but, it wasn’t true! He really did try! He just…couldn’t do it… He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. “Listen, I just need a walk in appointment with him, okay? Is he with someone right now or can I go talk to him?” He asked, trying to keep himself from snapping at the girl.

“He’s just finishing up a phone meeting, but, when he’s done you can go in.” Heidi said, taking in his appearance and waving her hand in front of her nose. “Did you come straight here from football practice? You know you could have showered before you came here…”

Stan wiped some sweat from his brow and just pursed his lips so more. “Can you just please let Professor Broflovski know I’m here.” He said dryly, moving to take a seat in the waiting room. He pulled his phone out and looked down to see he had some messages. He was in a fraternity and his fellow frat brothers always were down to party. Sometimes it was exhausting, coming back from a full day classes and football practice only to be dragged into another party.

After a few moments of waiting and watching Heidi glance up at her computer to roll her eyes at him, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Stan, you can go in, Professor Broflovski was able to squeeze you in before he went home.” Heidi said, looking back at her computer. “Just don’t waste his time.” She warned.

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Stan said, making his way in the back to head towards the man’s office. He could see the door was closed and knocked on it, hoping he could plead his case.

“Come in.” A deep voice said, causing Stan to push open the door.

Stan pushed the door open and saw Professor Broflovski sitting behind a large mahogany desk, certificates and diplomas hanging up behind him. The man was a pompous asshole but he was also pretty handsome. He was always dressed impeccably, wearing well tailored suits that covered his rather tall frame. He was older than him, probably in his early forties, sporting short cut red hair, a matching well trimmed beard, and glasses that enhanced his striking green eyes.

“What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mister Marsh?” Kyle asked, his glasses slipping down his nose.

Stan bit his lower lip and made his way over to the desk to sit down in front of it. He always got nervous talking to the redhead one on one. He knew how to make you feel lower then dirt. “Um…I wanted to talk about my…grade…” He said, causing Kyle to raise a brow.

“Your grade, well, I don’t know how much to explain to you about it, you fail my tests, turn your papers in late, and when you do turn your papers in they are not up to my standards.” Kyle said simply. “I would say you deserve your failing grade, wouldn’t you?”

Stan sighed and moved to lean forward a bit. “Professor Broflovski, you gotta understand where I’m coming from. Because of the no pass no play rules I can’t play in the game against Notre Dame. My parents are flying out here for it and they are sending scouts out. I have to be in that game.” He said, lacing his fingers together. “Please…this is my future…”

Kyle sighed and took his glasses off. “Mister Marsh, let me say this, I don’t think anyone should get a free pass. I don’t care if you’re a star football player or if you’re in a fraternity, I don’t care that you got a full ride here, I believe there are students out there that deserved that full ride much more than you.” He said dryly. “So, with that being said, the grade stays as it is. You’ll just have to miss the big game, such a shame.”

The brunette frowned a bit, hating that he was going to have to grovel. “Professor Broflovski, please, I need this… I can’t miss this…I can’t miss this chance… I don’t have anything else. I’m not good at anything else…I don’t have anything else…”

Kyle looked the brunette up and down, taking his pen and tapping it on the desk. “What would you like me to do? What are you willing to do for me to help you raise your grade?”

“I can get tutoring…I can do extra credit work….I’ll do anything…please… Do you want me to beg? I’m begging here…I’ll do anything at all…” Stan pleaded, feeling pathetic that it had come to this. He had a feeling the older man wasn’t going to take pity on him. It was obvious he didn’t like him and thought he was just a moron.

Kyle sighed and stood up from his desk, going around it so he was standing over the football player. “You’re that desperate for me to raise your grade you would do anything?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Y-Yeah…anything… I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t play in this game…football is all I have, Professor…” Stan said, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. He almost felt like he wanted to start crying. What would he do if he was kicked off the football team? He’d lose his scholarship, disappoint his parents, and have to go back to South Park.

Kyle was silent for a moment until he motioned for Stan to stand up. Once the brunette was standing he smiled a little and circled him. Before speaking again he went over to his office door and locked it. “Mister Marsh…has anyone told you that you have a very lovely figure?” He asked, going over and slowly, but gently, resting a hand on Stan’s waist. “You don’t look like a football player; you’re much too delicate and soft.” He said, his voice sounding a bit more velvety then before.

“Um…Professor?” Stan said, sounding extremely confused by what was going on.

“You probably have some preconceived notions about me, don’t you, Mister Marsh? “ Kyle said, looking down at the brunette.

“Um…I guess so…” Stan managed to say, feeling the man’s other hand rest on his hip.

“I bet you think I would like someone like Heidi out there.” Kyle said, smiling a little as he looked down at Stan. “She is pretty; a smart girl who knows what she wants in life and always dresses so modestly. I know she wants me, that’s why she hangs around so much, but, she just isn’t my type.” He said simply.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Stan said, confused as to what was going on and not exactly understand the turn things had taken. Last he checked the man hated him but here he was touching him in a rather inappropriate manner considering he was his fucking teacher!

“Well…you mentioned you would do anything for a passing grade.” The older man said. “I guess you could just say I was offering you a chance to play in your game.” He said, raising a brow. “Don’t you want that? You just say football matters so much to you.”

“Yeah…I did... What do you want?” Stan said, big blue eyes narrowing a bit as he looked down to see those hands still on his waist and hip. He wouldn’t lie, he had thought about this instance a few times, Professor Broflovski was a handsome guy and he just happened to be a fan of anyone he thought was attractive. Something about the way he carried himself was very alluring. But, that didn’t mean he ever thought he would find himself in this situation! This was so bizarre it almost felt like he had passed out on the field and this was a weird fever dream.

“Do you know what bimbofication is?” Kyle asked, almost laughing when he saw how confused the poor brunette looked.

“Like…a bimbo? Yeah I mean…I know what a bimbo is…I’ve dated a bimbo…” Stan said, thinking back to that month he dated Bebe Stevens. She was a nice girl but she was not the brightest. The end of the day they didn’t have much in common and Stan just couldn’t handle it.

“Well, that makes sense, isn’t that what football players like?” Kyle said, smiling a bit when the brunette glared at him.

“Just because I’m a football player doesn’t mean I only want to be with big titted blondes, it also doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Stan snapped, getting frustrated by this whole thing. “Now, just spit it out, what do you want, because right now, I have enough evidence here to go to the Dean and tell him you got a little overly friendly with me.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, calm down.” Kyle said, clearing his throat a bit. “What I’m saying is I’d be willing to give you a passing grade if you did some things for me. I’m not interested in people like Heidi, I don’t want a sophisticated intellectual, I want a vapid airhead who dresses in provocative clothing and hangs off my every word. Honestly Mister Marsh you’re just my type. Just need to dress you up a little and you show me off some of that femininity I know you have, you have such a cute little body under all that padding. Be Daddy’s little bimbo for him and he will give you that passing grade you want so much, that’s the deal. Dress how I tell you to dress, do what I tell you to do, act like I tell you to act, and I think I can give you what you want in return. What do you think?”

Stan felt his jaw drop at what the older man was saying. “You want me to dress like a chick…act like a bimbo and let you…” He trailed off only to have Kyle chuckle.

“Have sex with you, yes, that about sums it up. Don’t worry, you just have to dress up with me, I wouldn’t make you do it in front of your friends and classmates. You can come visit me at my home, during office hours, we can even talk online.” Kyle suggested, smiling a little as he moved to rest his hand on Stan’s cheek. “My office hours are nearly over, I need an answer.”

Stan knew he didn’t have a choice, he’d be giving up everything if he wasn’t in this game, so, he just nodded his head. This wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world; maybe he could make some of his own fantasies come true. Kyle didn’t give him enough credit, he thought he was an airhead, a bimbo, well, maybe he was, maybe he had just been given a chance to play into something he had wanted for a long…long time. He hid his smirk, well Professor Broflovski, two could play this game.

“Very good.” Kyle said, leaning down so his lips were ghosting over Stan’s. “I can’t wait to see you in a short skirt and your hair all done. I already feel myself getting excited at the mere idea.”

Stan moved to put his lips right next to the older man’s ear. “Oh Daddy, you’re making me so wet, keep those dirty little words to yourself until you can actually do something about it.” He said, licking his lips a bit as he slowly backed away. He looked rather proud of himself when he noticed Professor Broflovski was sporting a very noticeable hard-on now. For the first time since he had met the pompous teacher he saw an actual shocked expression on the man’s face. He slowly pulled away and grabbed his gym bag. “If you’ll excuse me I need to take a shower, I’m all sweaty and gross after practice.” He cooed, keeping his voice light as he stepped away out of the taller man’s arms. He gave a cute little wave and made his way out of the office.

Kyle was stunned; he blinked a bit and ran fingers through his short red locks. “Well…fuck me, cheeky little minx…”


	2. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's first day with his new ongoing deal with his professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

The sound of wolf whistles could be heard echoing through the quad as a rather sumptuous brunette walked by. The pretty thing seemed to be enjoying it though, giggling and giving cute little waves towards the drooling frat boys.

“Hey Baby! If I said your body was fine as hell would you hold it against me?” One of them asked a smirk on his lips as he slowly looked the brunette up and down. Goddamn this babe was fine! Long lean sunkissed legs and a juicy ass that was barely being covered up by an itty bitty jean mini skirt. Scrolling up a bit farther would find a bare taut midriff with a naval piercing and light pink crop top. But, the thing that really had them rolling was that beautiful face! Big blue eyes, plump painted lips, long thick lashes, and long black hair that was pulled into a stylish ponytail.

A giggle came from those plump lips. “I heard you USC boys were trouble.”

“Yeah, but that’s what makes us so much fun.” The frat boy purred, taking a step towards the pretty brunette. “I’m Clyde Donovan, and who are you and why have I never seen you before?” He asked, not hiding his ogling.

“Because I just transferred here from community college and it’s my first day here.” The brunette cooed, twirling a long strain of raven hair between nimble fingers.

“New huh? Well, listen Cutie, my frat is having this big party this weekend, you should come…as my special guest.” Clyde said smoothly, trying to snake an arm around the girl’s waist.

The girl just let out another giggle and shook her head. “Um…maybe…like I’m more into older guys, you know, total daddy types.” She said, giving the frat boy a flirty wink.

“Oh c’mon, you’d have a lot more fun with me and my boys then some old guy who can’t get his dick up.” Clyde added, keeping his hold on the pretty girl even when she started to try and pull away. “Did I mention I’m on the football team? I play fullback.” He said, his grin growing.

The girl just rolled her big blue eyes. “Fullback? Like who cares, it’s not like its quarterback or anything.” She said, managing to use a surprising bit of strength to force Clyde’s arms off of her, something that caught the football player off guard. “I’m not into athletes.” She added with a little smack of her lips.

Clyde frowned, wanting to snap at the girl, but, decided to play it cool, allowing her out of his arms without trying to grab her again. “Fullback’s do all the work, I can show you how that transfers to the bedroom too.” He said, running fingers through thick chestnut locks. “Can I at least get your name? Can’t just keep calling you Baby now can I?”

The girl just scoffed when Clyde said the fullback did all the work. “Yeah…sure…” She said, before looking back at the tall brunette. She was quiet for a few moments when asked her name, almost like she was thinking about it. “My name? Oh…it’s…Sam…you know…short for Samantha.” She said, laughing a little in an almost nervous fashion.

“Sam huh? Well, can I maybe get your number? I’d love to talk to you more.” Clyde said, that charming grin crossing his lips once again. “I’d love to take you out girl, show you a good time and show you around USC.”

Sam pursed her full glossy lips together and looked down to notice a football in Clyde’s gym bag. “I’ll give you my number…if you can catch a pass from me.” She said, high heels clicking on concrete as she grabbed the football and tossed it up in the air, catching it with ease. “What do you think?”

Clyde looked rather amused. “That’s all, well, shoot, let’s do it.” He said, looking quite confident. “C’mon Baby, throw that ball.” He said, clapping his hands together.

“You’re gonna want to go a little further out than where you are right now.” The brunette warned, causing Clyde to just laugh.

“Okay, sure thing Honey.” Clyde said, deciding he would humor the girl. He backed up just a few inches and opened his arms. “I don’t got all day, Beautiful, throw it.” He said, excited to get some numbers.

The girl smiled and moved to expertly hold the ball in her hands. With one smooth motion she threw the pass, it spiraled through the air, and hit Clyde right in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He doubled over in pain and tried to get himself back on his feet.

“Y-You…gotta…hell of an arm…” Clyde said, coughing and clutching onto his stomach.

“I warned you.” The brunette cooed, before grabbing her bag. “It was nice meeting you but I have an appointment with my professor.” She said cutely, giving him a little wave before she went off towards the faculty offices.

~*~*~

Heidi looked up from her computer as she heard the door open. She had been focused on working on a project she had offered to do for Professor Broflovski. She was quickly taken out of her focus when a tall brunette walked in looking more like a Barbie doll than anything else. She blinked a bit and cleared her throat. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to see Professor Broflovski, he’s expecting me.” The brunette chirped sweetly.

“Uh-huh…” Heidi said, taking the girl’s attire. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“I just transferred.” The brunette replied simply. “Can you just let him know I’m here? My name is Samantha.”

Heidi narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing and getting up to go tell the professor a student was here. She gave the girl one more look over before going to tell the professor his appointment was here. After a few moments she reappeared, crossing her arms over her sweater vest clad chest. “He’s ready for you.” She said a frown on her peach pink lips.

“Thanks.” The brunette cooed, flashing Heidi a little smirk and flipping her hair before making her way into the office.

“Sorry I’m a little late, I got sidetracked.” The brunette said, her voice dropping several octaves.

Kyle raised a brow and looked up from his book. “Samantha huh? That’s what you decided on? Also, I told you, you didn’t have to walk around dressed like that.” He said, watching as the brunette sauntered over to his desk and moved to sit down on top of it.

“Yeah, but, it was more fun this way. Honestly, I kinda like it; it’s like discovering a whole new side of myself.” Samantha, or rather, Stan said with a painted pink smile. “Now, are we going to discuss my grade or what?” He asked, moving to gently pluck Kyle’s glasses off of his face and place one of the arm’s between his lips. “Do you like my outfit? Is it slutty enough for you?”

Kyle found himself smiling a bit as he moved to rest his hand on the brunette’s thick thigh. “You certainly look like what I want.” He said, moving to spread Stan’s legs a part a little so he could slip in between them. “Honestly, I’m surprised; who knew such a physique was hiding under that football uniform.” He said, taking in the curves and lean muscle that was being shown off in the scantily clad outfit.

“Well, I’ve always had wide hips and a big ass, I was never meant to be a linebacker.” Stan cooed, slowly pulling the eyeglass arm and place them on the desk.

“Things happen for a reason, I suppose.” The redhead said, his grin growing a bit. “You know what I want? I want you to talk in that ditzy voice you were using when you were talking to Heidi. Give Daddy a giggle huh?”

“Oh, so you’re my daddy now?” Stan purred, adjusting his voice for Kyle’s pleasure. He gave the man a teasing giggle as he found himself pulled off the desk and onto the older man’s lap. “Ooo! I almost fell Daddy! My skirt would have flown up and you would have seen my panties!” He cried out playfully.

“I wouldn’t let you fall, Honey.” Kyle said, keeping his hold on Stan as he felt himself tempted to just let go of all of his inhibitions. But, he didn’t want to do that, he wanted to take this slow, savor the opportunity. “So, let’s talk about your grade, hmm? What seems to be the problem?”

Stan took in a breath and pursed his lips together. “Well…it’s hard…and…I get distracted by my teacher.” He said, allowing the older man to place his hands on his hips. “He’s so cute and he has this deep sexy voice that just makes me so wet.” He breathed out, going as far as to lick his lips. “To make matters worse I think he hates me.” He said with a pout.

“Oh, I highly doubt he hates you.” Kyle said, smiling as he allowed himself to get closer to the brunette’s face. “If anything, he was probably distracted by you.” He said, lifting the little jean skirt up and running his hand further up Stan’s thigh. “He is probably thinking about what a fool he is to risk his tenure for a pretty face…” He added.

“Is that all you think of me as? A pretty face?” Stan decided to ask, surprised when the professor started laughing.

“Well of course there isn’t much more to you now, is there?” Kyle said. “Don’t get the wrong idea about our arrangement, the only reason I’m even doing this, risking all of this, is because I find you attractive, that…and being an opportunist of course.”

Stan didn’t know what he was expecting. He wasn’t expecting his professor to say he wanted to be with him for his mind, or his personality, Kyle had made it quite clear he wasn’t fond of him. “I guess that makes sense…” He said, before biting his lower lip. “Are we…going to do something right now?” He asked, suddenly feeling rather shy. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex with a man before but…this was different…this was…sexual favors…

“You look so cute when you bite your lip like that. You should do that more often.” Kyle said with a smirk, before shutting the tantalizing brunette’s legs shut. “Not just yet, I want to…properly set the stage before we go that far.” He said, giving the football player a pat on his thigh. “My office hours are nearly over and we need to adjust that grade on your last exam.” He said, logging into his computer. “We had you down as an F but we’ll just change that to…a B.” He said, looking back over at Stan.

“Will that be enough to let me play in the next game?” Stan asked.

“Not quite, but, after a night in with me at my home it will be.” Kyle said with a grin, writing down something on a slip of paper. “My address, make sure you have enough things for an overnight stay.” He said, handing the paper to the brunette. “Wear something sexy too; maybe purchase some lingerie for me. I’ll prepare us dinner and after we eat we can get to know each other a little better.”

Stan nodded slowly. Now the man wanted him to go to his house!? He thought this was gonna stay on campus. He didn’t really have a choice though; his whole future was on the line. “I’ll be there.” He promised, wanting to say more, but, finding lips pressed against his. He felt his eyes go wide, not even being able to comprehend it. Once Kyle pulled away he stood up from the desk and gathered his things.

“I look forward to seeing you, Sweetheart.” Kyle said, giving the brunette a smack on the ass. “Keep up the good work and you might just pass my class.”


End file.
